pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
Cadence
, Kris , Eagles , Dot |status = Soulless Ghost |alt form = Princess Cadence |Voice/Actor = Michelle R. Lewis, Cat Taber }} Cadence is an agent of the PSA, a DJ, a singer, dancer, and popular musical artist in Club Penguin, despite most people hating her. She first appeared in the Club Penguin Times when there was a tour about the Dance Club. Her favourite phrase is, "It's time to dance!". She likes to call herself the "Dance Machine". She also owns a purple puffle named Lolz. Appearance Cadence is a slightly overweight peach penguin with Purple hair. She wears a black t-shirt with a purple hem, neck, and cuffs; a pair of green headphones; a striped peach and yellow scarf; a pair of striped peach and yellow bracelets; and a pair of white sneakers. As a ghost, she maintains her appearance as when she's alive, but she becomes translucent. Personality Cadence is known as a girly girl, acting like an average teenager. She's illiterate, using slangs and acronyms, and doesn't seem to notice that most people hate her. She claims she has many friends, being extremely sociable and friendly, but most of them were forced to be her friends. She's obsessed with fashion, music, dancing, and singing. History Cadence first became famous in January of 2009, and has since become a celebrity in Club Penguin. She used her fame and fortune to join the PSA, and some connections with a few of the agents, to join the agency. Since joining the agency, she has been killed and revived several times. Cadence has dated Lego Here, Kris, and Eagles. She married Eagles, but they got divorced for an unknown reason. Eagles' new wife, Megg, killed Cadence in fear of her stealing back Eagles. After her revival, Cadence still showed interest in Eagles, before ultimately giving up. Cadence is pansexual, but mostly swings towards men. However, she has started dating Dot. Her brother Phineas99 hates the fact that Cadence liked Lego Here in middle school. The reason is because Lego ate all the pie in his store, Peng-Mart, making him lose confidence in Lego Here. Death Tally Cadence has died several times over the course of the PSA's founding, only to be resurrected by multiple people including Jay, ADL, and Gary. *Cadence died for an unknown reason. Jay accidentally revived her when testing out Gary's Revivitron 3000. *Megg killed her again because she was afraid Cadence would steal Agent Eagles back from her. ADL revived her again as a late April Fools Day prank. *Gracie killed her again accidentally when she entered the chemistry lab while Gracie was doing an experiment. Jay revived her a second time, and tried to make her love Helmet. *Helmet is immune to liking Cadence, so he brutally murdered her, and put Jay in a room of green as a punishment. While trying to improve upon his Monster Maker 3000, Gary accidentally turned her into a zombie. *Happy Herbert started singing to her one day, then she spontaneously combusted. She was brought back to life again under the conditions she join the Illuminati. She gleefully accepted, saying that it's been her life long dream to join the Illuminati. *Barnes later consumed her soul. Later, when Charlie started a war because he didn't want Life's lemons, Life resurrected Cadence to be a part of Life's army. *Pixie later used a Ghost Ray on her and Franky. Quotes *"WHAT UP, PENGUINS? DJ Cadence is in the HOUSE!" *"Watcha' up to?" *"LOL! You are CRAZY funny!" *"We bring the LOLS" Trivia *Helmet is scared of her, and does not consider her to have a gender. **He classifies her as an unknown species. *Jimmy thinks she's Miley Cyrus. **He accidentally convinced The Doctor she is Miley Cyrus. Gallery Cadence with Shirt.png Category:Penguins Category:PSA Agents Category:Dead Penguins Category:Females Category:Illuminati Category:Music Lovers